<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>珈琲食傷 by y_JZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607348">珈琲食傷</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_JZ/pseuds/y_JZ'>y_JZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, ルシサン</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_JZ/pseuds/y_JZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>（奇奇怪怪的东西）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>珈琲食傷</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>完成被交付的使命却没达成约定。这就好像天国降临汝等忏悔吧而其实浮着的岛屿掉下去，砸穿真正的大地、地平线。所以么，不一定能还的愿望就不要随便许，即便死到临头也不可以，位居造物顶点同时也是起点，难道不懂这个道理。当然不懂了。那个人根本不知道何为不如愿。完美无缺如何能逃过无所不能宿命。所以，只要许愿就一定得偿所愿，而且理所当然有本事向神还愿的那个人，他最后承诺的事情，他希望的愿望，“再一起喝咖啡”——连那个“再一起”的当事对象是死是活、还想不想回那外面并不需要该对象的世界继续苟活，都搞不清楚，却自说自话立下约定……就因为那个人本来就清楚，那个人本该无所不知，他自己如果万不得已需要给サンダルフォン传话，找サンダルフォン沟通，即使仍旧サンダルフォン说什么都不重要，即使仍旧那个人单方面对着サンダルフォン讲サンダルフォン听不进去的内容，到那时，就是サンダルフォン不想，サンダルフォン也还得乖乖接过话茬，接过职务，接过力量。サンダルフォン的宿命就是这样。サンダルフォン造出来就为这样一天。想不到吧？顶着那个人五官拼的臭脸的サンダルフォン与サンダルフォン造主的造主大人、无用品派大用场了。现在功成身退自由自在满空域闲逛。才不是一次性用完就扔，好像等着被打零工赚小钱的哪个骑空团小队当成林野垃圾清扫。<br/>サンダルフォン虽然脸朝地摔在露水打湿的树根边上草皮，一动不动，鼻腔里塞满泥巴味的苔藓香气，到底是星晶兽，又是天司，核在兽在，天司这种东西没有翅膀照样能活蹦乱跳趾高气昂，サンダルフォン认识起码四只那种的天司。星晶兽捏出来都是为好看，看那个人就知道了，至臻完美，同样眉眼鼻子嘴，那什么原版的那个研究者，还有那个掺水咖啡般稀薄气场的搞笑艺人，都差那个人一大截，差远了。从パンデモニウム到——到哪里？无所谓。反正是到不了、测不了的遥远。首先那个人都不会赴パンデモニウム一游，现在也不知道身处何方。以前サンダルフォン丈量距离靠自卑心猜测，现在进步学会揣测，肉眼确认HP还剩百分之多少那样，靠看的。然而不在面前，什么都看不到，这就是サンダルフォン所能想及最大距离。<br/>不在也好。哪里都不在了，便是无处不在。星晶兽的躯体，天司的形体，除了好看和显灵给空之民围观的时候比狼狗龙鸟亲切，真的有点点累赘。那个人自己说的。他说过有一天退休——待职责服务期满，或许可以做自自由自在的兽。当然，那个人当然是原初兽，是特别的星晶兽。可星晶兽生而无自由，遭束缚，与职能绑定。连サンダルフォン这样的废品都有了必须他处理的工作。那个人应该不会说那种荒唐话，应该只是サンダルフォン磕到脑门所以脑壳坏掉的妄想。サンダルフォン现在靠星晶兽的自愈能力好点了，妄想改正成瞎想想。サンダルフォン想，那个人现在难道不自由么。失去形体。这个世界上没有形体的东西还少么。大气流转，风起云涌，骑空艇翱翔航路上的浮力，托举平稳岛屿的浮力，サンダルフォン羽翼尚未收起的先前包裹サンダルフォン周身、周围一切看不见摸不着的。哪里都不在了，也好。サンダルフォン随便找个地方，就当化身融入世间万物的那个人正在身边，就是又见到那个人。树桩当矮桌。泉水煮开。一边想サンダルフォン一边动动嘴。咖啡似泥水。啃草带泥，不如嚼咖啡渣。到底为了什么不知道多少次硬吃下致死攻击。就为了守住约定。还不是サンダルフォン约的，是那个人和サンダルフォン约。<br/>不过サンダルフォン继承那个人的力量，背诵那个人的遗言，约定也就顺手接过来。サンダルフォン想喝咖啡，于是天上开始下雨。雷雨，很快就停了，泥水和草的味道更烈了。サンダルフォン的兜帽被雨势最强那阵的风刮了，自己掀起来盖住サンダルフォン后脑勺。脸埋着，头蒙着，サンダルフォン不清楚ベリアル是什么时候来的。サンダルフォン原以为不去魔界边境ザンクティンゼル的圣域小树林躺着就不容易被找到。<br/>ベリアル诉说堕天司和堕天司有缘。哦，你现在并不是了，代理天司长。失礼失礼。要爱惜只剩一副的身体呀，天司长大人。他说他也不是念念不忘サンダルフォン究竟处或非处。谁叫他的业务范围广呢。路见不平，拔刀相助，出于同胞爱，更出于ベリアル力所能及。一只星晶兽给一只星晶兽分享精气怎么能算奸淫，嘘，在ソドム那可是要被围攻的大罪。当然ベリアル受得起，也享受那罪罚。但业务在身，要拼业绩，ベリアル讲，我家那个Fa-桑啊，工作狂～然后ベリアル摸到サンダルフォン帽子边的手背劈下一道雷。<br/>ベリアル溜了。サンダルフォン听了个响，继续趴着。他趴多久都没关系。ベリアル活着只因为那是不灭的星晶兽特征，明明扯烂了ベリアル翅膀，而ベリアル狡猾事先转移核的位置，才灭不绝他。ベリアル的核甚至已不在ベリアル的身体中。这边的世界是进化的世界，待久了，久而久之，进化成遥控的也不是不可能。只要时间流逝。再过一阵，サンダルフォン的身体就该好全了。他的身体都已经好到能自狙了。<br/>那家伙是想找自己行交媾的事情。サンダルフォン思考起来有条有理。ベリアル虽然嘴上够能说的，实际都没见他真动手做过。他大概是不知道了。天司这种兽为什么套着人的外形。为了赏心悦目，为了方便蛊惑，为了好玩。动不动升天勃发的ベリアル所言如果句句属实，他不就是迅速缴械的快枪手？性行为中这样的攻方通常会被扣分。实际上サンダルフォン只知道满分多少。那个人，那个完全的人，完美向サンダルフォン讲解人形身躯构造详细，用他自己生动描述，令サンダルフォン亲身体验。就像教授サンダルフォン冲泡咖啡，用滤压壶，推挤到深，停住不动。咖啡会冷，顶住サンダルフォン的那个人身体会烫很久。<br/>“想喝咖啡。”サンダルフォン又吃了一口泥。他活了二千年多，吃喝最多却是加起来没几年的咖啡。他想喝咖啡。他喝的那几年咖啡足以抽干他血液灌咖啡换进去。所以他想喝咖啡。想得忍不住了，在只有雨后泥泞的荒山野林里，发声许愿。<br/>サンダルフォン。许愿灵验了。那个人的声音，唤着サンダルフォン。可サンダルフォン都还没准备好如果应验该如何偿还。与奇迹相配的偿还……无所不知的那个人会知道吗。“サンダルフォン，请起身吧。对不起，我一直都在留给你的那些东西里，只是这一次需要额外长的时间自愈。”サンダルフォン可笑自己愚笨。司掌这片天空破坏与再生以进化的星晶兽，当然就是被天空束缚，与天空契约，天空覆盖，大气所至，那个人便存在。那个人一直在。没什么好对不起的，尤其是对着他サンダルフォン。“我想我们对彼此的了解太不足够，尤其是我从未想过了解你，从未想过去理解你。我浪费了你的感情。现在我不能再浪费你的时间。趁着你还不高兴起来，先从头开始说：我创造你，并不知道你将与我匹配，是我后备，或许顶替我，然而我其实无意中有预知，所以取与我相反的发色、相异的瞳眸，得知了你的职能，我甚至惊喜，我是全有，你是空无。你就是我创造的、我完全的对照。羽翼落单则不平衡，成双的好。你我是成对的。サンダルフォン，我就是这样的人了，有着只能告诉你的私心，应该早点告诉你的。现在和你说了，真是太好了。”<br/>哪里好了。サンダルフォン尊敬的爱的恨的那个人从神变成了普通的兽类。Nonsense.星晶兽就是星晶兽了，乖乖杵在サンダルフォン供奉的神坛上不行吗。为什么要下来，为什么要到サンダルフォン身边，近到サンダルフォン能摸着一折就断的洁白翅根。终于サンダルフォン翻身抱住那个人，更像是依着那个人，任由那个人抱他起来。貌似顺从的サンダルフォン往白衣白羽上蹭咖啡渍的泥水。“还有一件事，サンダルフォン，你愿意和我结订契约，束缚这头重生的星晶兽，使其至少可以保持姿态伴你左右，有时下午找个地方喝咖啡？”星晶兽和星晶兽立约，也不是没实现过，况且这个世界至今二千年多了，就算以前没有，以后可以进化成有。先例马上就要诞生。经过二千年之久サンダルフォン早进化了。他学会糊弄那个人了。“ルシフェル。”不仅模棱两可，还把敬称省略进了同样无声的眼泪。</p><p> </p><p>fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>林檎喫茶</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>